


Leo Kliesen in: Pinned!

by Trashabel



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Object Insertion, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, bowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashabel/pseuds/Trashabel
Summary: The Tekken Bowl Tournament, an opportunity for people of all stripes to show their skill and rock the lanes. Some came seeking answers, others came for fame or glory. The shady nature of the tournament attracted many, and the ultimate prize eluded all. However, Leo Kliesen, one of the prospective bowlers, had a problem with a single pin...And Lili, ever the enterprising young woman, had found a solution.
Relationships: Leo Kliesen/Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort
Kudos: 7





	Leo Kliesen in: Pinned!

**Author's Note:**

> ===DISCLAIMER: The author of this work does not condone, nor accept responsibility for, irresponsible use of bowling pins, bans from respectable bowling alleys, and/or sissification after the reading of this work.===
> 
> Inspired by a Discord call with The Lads, a particularly frustrating run of Tekken Bowl where one pin would just not come down, and most importantly the phrase "this last pin is going up Leo's goddamn ass if it happens again."
> 
> Needless to say, it happened again.
> 
> Special thanks to Alex (@Shimbolus on Twitter) for the idea, and for three years of love and emotional support!

Leo crossed his arms, huffing. He muttered a few untranslatable German expletives under his breath, and pouted. Right in front of him, was that one final pin... Behind him, some of the other alley-goers were chuckling amongst themselves, gloating about their perfect strike record. Every time, Leo would always miss one pin.

Before he could get too worked up over it, a hand placed itself on his shoulder. "Mhmhm..~" A sweet-sounding voice caught Leo's attention. As he turned around, the source became apparent: A young woman, maybe in her late teens, with straight blonde hair in a hime cut. He could already hear the smugness in her voice. "Such a shame... Nine-Pin Leo, always missing out~" She giggled. "Of course, I can... make some... 'creative' changes to your scores, if..." She trailed off.

"Wh- If what?" Leo tilted his head. "Who even are you?"  
"Pffft, don't you know?" The girl brushed a hand against Leo's chin. "Only the most important woman in this tournament: Emilie De Rochefort~ Charmed, I'm sure~"  
"Well, Emilie-"  
"Please, do call me Lili~"  
Leo sighed. "Well Lili, what did you have in mind?"  
Lili smirked, grabbing Leo's hand. "Well... I won't mince words. You're cute. So cute, in fact, that I want to see you humiliated~"  
"Aaand losing every last bowling game by one point isn't the kind of humiliation you're after?"  
Lili got up close to Leo's face, to the point where their noses were practically brushing together. "No~"

Leo didn't like where this was going, but... This was much more than a bowling tournament. He had a goal. If doing whatever Lili wanted was the means of achieving that goal, he could bare it... Lili walked Leo into the womens' bathrooms, humming to herself. Leo sighed. "You know, I'm not exactly comfortable in here... Never was..."  
"Oh, relax~" Lili smiled sweetly. "After all, it's not like I'm filming you doing your business. I'm saving that one for Asuka~"  
Leo grimaced a little. "...Riiight..." Before he could say any more, Lili thrust a gym bag forward into his arms. "Here. Pick out something cute~"

Leo grumbled under his breath, slipping his jacket off, and slowly undoing his top. Lili watched intently, of course, her eyes following eagerly. Leo, now topless, steeled himself, before peeling off his skintight jeans.  
Lili eyed Leo up and down, taking in the sight of his lithe, girlish figure. His waist was nice and thin, and his thighs were deliciously thick. From the faint glimpse of it, Lili could tell that Leo had a wonderfully round ass, very soft and slappable. So she took the opportunity. She gave his tushy a nice hard whap, causing the boy to squeal out like a slut. Fitting, since he looked so much like one.

Lili marvelled at how soft and jiggly Leo's ass was. It would be even better without his tight briefs getting in the way. She took the initiative, and pulled down Leo's underwear. To her surprise, a wonderfully fat cock sprung out. It was a lovely, thick tool, about 8 or 9 inches long, with a very respectable girth... Lili had to resist the urge to give it a lick... or a huff... She eventually pushed Leo back, giggling. "Ohoho~ How cute! It's so... tiny. Now... Go on~ Dress up, slut~"

Leo sighed, rolling his eyes. He took a look through the gym bag, finding what basically amounted to a few leather straps and a sharpie pen. An even louder sigh escaped Leo's lips. This was gonna be a long day.  
Lili eventually got Leo all dolled up, looking even sluttier than usual. She gave his ass another slap, this time against the exposed skin, causing it to jiggle about properly. Lili put a hand to her mouth, letting out a sterotpyical noblewoman's laugh. "Ohohoho~ Such a cute little boywhore~"

Leo grumbled under his breath, trying to adjust the straps digging into his thick tushy. "We've only met once and you're already-"  
Lili gave Leo's ass another slap. "Shhh. Come with me, pet~" She grabbed the slutty choker that Leo was now wearing, and pulled him back into the bowling alley proper. The singular pin was still there. Leo didn't have a doubt in his mind now...

That thing was going up his ass.

Lili dragged Leo across the bowling lane, watching him squirm and grunt like the cute little slut he was. She let out another grating laugh, before tossing him to the ground. "Mmhmhm... Well, bitchpet?~ All eyes are on you now~"  
Leo, now sitting up with his legs splayed apart. A glimpse at the crowd and at the screens above him confirmed one thing. Everyone could see this. Everyone was hooting, hollering, heckling, all making more and more forceful cheers, obviously waiting for Leo to do what was expected of him.

He gulped loudly, took a deep breath, and put the bowling pin back on the ground, sticking straight up... He stood up, his whole body shuddering. "O- Okay... I-..." Leo took another deep breath, each little movement quickening his breathing.  
"Oh, come now~" Lili giggled. "You're not going to have a panic attack or something, are you? You've already made an embarrassment of yourself in front of everyone here... You might as well make yourself a memorable one..."  
Leo growled, staring up at Lili with tears in his eyes. "Wh- What the hell... This is too far..."  
"Oh hush~ Let me let you in on something..." She sat down behind Leo, feeling up his chest from behind. "This isn't a punishment, you know~ We're making you do this because you're a handsome young man and, well, look at you~" She reached around and started stroking Leo's uncomfortably-hard cock. A clear, glistening bead of precum trickled down from Leo's cocktip and through Lili's fingers.

"See? The crowd loves you~" She chuckled, savouring Leo's wonderfully breathy moans. It seemed like his cock was sensitive... Almost painfully so. Lili gripped Leo's shaft with an unprecedented tightness. "Go on, bitchboy. Cum for me~"  
It didn't take Leo long. A series of desperate and pained groans led to Leo covering himself and Lili with hot, thick seed. Leo's whole body shook from the force and pressure of the cum shooting out of his cocktip.

Lili smirked, and licked around the edge of Leo's ear. "Oh, that was good... Think you can get through more of that?"  
"N- Nnnohh.."  
"Mn. We'll see~" Lili lifted Leo's legs up, her forearm holding his knees in place. The whole crowd was treated to the sight of Leo's cute, soft soles, something that didn't evade Lili's notice. "Mmnhmhm~ You take good care of your feet, hm?~ Were you expecting to have them on display?~"  
"N- Nnhho.." Leo was still shaking in ecstasy. Soon enough, Lili lined the large, smooth pin up with Leo's soft little boyhole, causing him to squirm and cry out.  
"Awh, come now~ We haven't even gotten started..." Lili quickly covered Leo's mouth with her own. Her tongue pressed against his, her nails dug into his chest, the two moaned sultrily into each other's mouths. The feeling of his skin against Lili's sweat-soaked, lacy dress made Leo feel the closest thing he'd ever felt to pure bliss.

At least, for about three seconds, before the first few inches of the large, rounded bowling pin forced its way into Leo's boyhole.

Leo shrieked in pain at the sudden intrusion, muffled by Lili's mouth. He quickly pulled away, breathing ten-to-the-dozen. "Whh.. Whha.. Ffffhuckk..."  
"Oh, calm down~ Lube is for cowards~" Lili chuckled, watching tears form in Leo's eyes. For a boy taking a bowling pin up the ass, without any kind of lubrication, he was taking it surprisingly well. Unfortunately, for that situation, 'surprisingly well' meant squealing and kicking. Lili shoved the pin ever further in, revelling in Leo's pained little groans.  
"Mmn... How is it, bitch-boy?~ Does it hurt?" Lili took an almost sadistic glee in this, it seemed. Leo could only mutter the most pathetic 'yes' in the history of speech. Somewhat more impressively, the pin began to really hit the limits, causing a small distension in Leo's stomach. The further the pin went in, the larger the bulge in his midsection. Lili began stroking Leo's cock again, mixing the intense pain of the pin's forceful intrusion with the mind-bendingly blissful sensation of Lili's hand against his shaft.

It didn't take long for Leo to cum again. And again. Over and over until only the bare minimum could shoot out from his reddened, twitching rod. Twenty minutes in, the bowling pin had only gotten about halfway in. Lili grabbed the base of it, and began circling the pin around inside Leo. The two of them reacted in near-opposite ways to the moving bulge in Leo's stomach: Lili with sick fascination, and Leo with great concern. The boy's exhausted groaning was drowned out by the cheers of the crowd, though he could hear Lili giggling into his ear perfectly well.

"Wh- Whhhy would you... O- Out here..." Leo winced in pain, putting a hand over the prominent stomach bulge.  
Lili simply smiled in response, before getting up close to Leo's ear. "As I said... You're a cute sissy-boy. We all love cute sissy-boys here~"  
"Th- This is a..." Leo took a second to catch his breath, "Fffffucking bowling alley..."  
Lili shrugged. "Not your usual, common type. Remember, the Tekken Bowl is serious business~"  
Leo sighed in response, simply laying back and letting Lili do whatever she wanted to him. It wasn't bad, per se, the bowling pin was just a little too much for him at first.

Soon enough, Lili started pushing again, causing Leo's whole body to spasm uncontrollably. After another grating, smug-sounding laugh, Lili spoke again. "Did you really think that was the worst of it? How cute! We haven't even gotten to the thickest part~"  
Leo let out a despaired groan, his legs kicking about as the pin continued to stretch him out, slowly, painfully. The crowd were loving every second of this display, eagerly watching Bitch-Boy Leo take nearly the whole pin up his ass. Through his midsection, very nearly up to his chest, a very clear outline of the object presented itself. Before Leo knew it, his eyes were assaulted by a barrage of camera flashes. Now, through Lili's garishly-pink phone, the image of Leo, laying on the floor at the end of the bowling ramp, his legs spread, cock thoroughly milked and ass filled to the brim, was now immortalised (and, of course, turned into one of the internet's most-viewed photos within the first hour). Leo's shame was displayed across his cheeks, in the form of a near-glowing blush (and a surprising amount of spent cum covering his soft, supple skin.) Nevertheless, the crowd absolutely adored it. Cheers, wolf-whistles, even a standing ovation filled the room. For some reason, it made Leo feel... kinda good about the whole situation.

Lili picked the boy up by his choker, letting him stand with his legs splayed like a cheap whore. She chuckled, stroking Leo's hair softly. "Good bitch... You're quite the natural~ I'm surprised you stretched out so well with no injury... Perhaps you have had practice?" She smirked, before running her tongue gently around the edge of Leo's ear again. She whispered sweet nothings into his ear, walking him along the alley, back into the bathrooms. Leo's walk was more of an awkward waddle at this point, on account of the massive pin breaching his boyhole.

Lili watched as Leo undid all the leather straps decorating his body, still, half-delirious from the experience he'd had for the last couple of hours. After Leo had gotten them all off, Lili stopped him, before he could gather his clothes. "Now now... Don't you need to take that out, first?" She grinned at him.  
"Uhh..." Leo gulped audibly. "I uh, think this is better to deal with at home... or like... in a hospital..."  
Lili rolled her eyes, before grabbing Leo's legs and pushing him up against the wall. "Just hold still, okay?~ This won't take long..."  
The next five minutes or so consisted of Lili slowly easing the pin out of Leo, him making the cutest little breathy moans Lili had ever heard, and the aforementioned sound bouncing off the walls. The acoustics in this room were wonderfully suited to Leo's loud expressions of pained bliss. After finally removing the pin, Leo laid on the floor, panting like a dog before starting to pass out.

Lili, ever ladylike, managed to get Leo dressed, for the most part. She kept his briefs for her own private use later. The thought of... keeping them for her own use... That gave her an excellent idea!  
She waited for Leo to wake up properly, tapping at his cheek with the tip of her boot. "Hey... Bitch-pet~" She grinned. "You're finally up."  
Leo groaned, laying on his side. He did try sitting down, but it was too painful. Perhaps that was his own fault. "Ughh... So, can I go now?"  
"Mnn..." Lili thought for a second. "Not quite~"  
"Wh- Come on..." Leo moped like a child, putting his chin on his knee.  
Lili rolled her eyes. "Come now, don't be like that~ I was going to give you a... proposition." She grinned. "How about you become my full time, live-in bitch? You seemed to enjoy your treatment earlier, and I've been looking for a cute little slut like you!"  
"That's..." Leo thought for a minute. "...not as bad an idea as I thought it'd be... I mean, lemme think it ov-"  
Lili had already put a collar on Leo's neck, and proceeded to look at him with a mischievous grin. "No~"

Back in the bowling alley, the tournament had resumed. Everyone was making world-class throws, apart from the ones in the back gossiping among themselves about the display that Lili had put on for them earlier. Then, the room went silent, following the loud slamming of the door.  
"Ah! Mr. Howard!" One of the patrons, a man lugging a barbed baseball bat around, held out his hand. The new arrival shook it firmly, before taking a curious look around. He gave his surroundings a thumbs up and a toothy smile. "So... Tekken Bowl, eh? Now this is a challenge worthy of my efforts."  
The doorman, a brown bear in a bow-tie, beckoned the new arrival over to the lanes. There, he picked out the only vacant one, though soon enough a problem arose.   
"So... Where's Pin 8?"


End file.
